One Year Later
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot Set after Snow Day Danny has recovered and now he needs to talk to an old friend before moving forward with his new life DannyAiden friendship


**_A/n this takes place after Snow Day. There are first season and third season spoilers._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the show I just play in the sandbox_**

Danny cursed his stiff fingers. Three weeks had passed since the Irish Mob had tried to hijack the lab. The doctor had taken off his cast just that day. His fingers were white and shriveled looking. He had weeks of painful physical therapy to go through, and Mac had refused to let him come back into the field for at least another month. At least he was going back to work tomorrow, even if it was just as a lab rat. He missed working with Lindsay at a crime scene, bouncing ideas off her and arguing good naturedly with her.

He swore again and pulled off the tie and the shirt, _she_ would laugh to see him making such a fuss over his appearance. She'd never taken him or herself too seriously, and she would tell him that he was crazy to primp for her. He gave up and pulled on a tee shirt and jeans. He pulled on his boots, and put his wallet into the back pocket. He grabbed his keys and jogged down the stairs to his SUV.

He started the vehicle and pulled out into the midtown traffic. As usual traffic was horrible, and he kept looking over at the flowers he'd bought for her. He'd been floored to learn that white lilies were her favorite flowers. He'd teased her about it a little; after all it wasn't like she was a real girly girl. She'd been a tough cop from Brooklyn and his best friend.

It took a long time, but he eventually made it out of the horrible traffic and headed out of Manhattan. He turned on his radio, and switched the channel looking for something fun to listen to. What he found was Bruce Springsteen singing "Bobby Jean."

_Well I came by your house the other day, your mother said you went away  
She said there was nothing that I could have done  
There was nothing nobody could say  
Me and you we've known each other ever since we were sixteen  
I wished I would have known I wished I could have called you  
Just to say goodbye Bobby Jean_

He started to sing under his breath as memories began to crowd his brain. He remembered the first case they worked together. He'd laughed at the thought of a female CSI, but she'd showed him how it was done, by breaking the case based on baby powder and dirt from Central Park.

_Now you hung with me when all the others turned away turned up their nose  
We liked the same music we liked the same bands we liked the same clothes  
We told each other that we were the wildest, the wildest things we'd ever seen  
Now I wished you would have told me I wished I could have talked to you  
Just to say goodbye Bobby Jean_

After a few years had gone by, and they'd become friends, he decided to ask her out one night after a case. She'd shot him down as effectively as anyone could have. She'd said that she thought he was cute but that she was way out of his league. That much had been true. He'd realized that she deserved someone better then the player he'd been before Lindsay had changed him.

_Now we went walking in the rain talking about the pain from the world we hid  
Now there ain't nobody nowhere no how gonna ever understand me the way you did  
Maybe you'll be out there on that road somewhere  
In some bus or train traveling along  
In some motel room there'll be a radio playing  
And you'll hear me sing this song  
Well if you do you'll know I'm thinking of you and all the miles in between  
And I'm just calling one last time not to change your mind  
But just to say I miss you baby, good luck goodbye, Bobby Jean_

When Mac had fired her, he'd been upset with his boss. She was a good CSI and he understood her desire to take down DJ Pratt. The man was a monster, and in the end she'd put him away and from beyond the grave no less.

He took his exit and drove a little way down the city streets to the entrance of Shady Pines Cemetery. The green grass, and the tall pines that dotted the hills and valleys of Aiden's final resting place gave Danny the creeps. He'd always associated grave yards with horror movies, and to see the peacefulness of this place had been disconcerting the first time he'd come a year ago. This time it was better, the sun was out that day and it was a warm summer day. It had rained the day they said goodbye to her. Lindsay had been there, not touching him, but reassuring in her dress blues.

He stopped the SUV down the hill from the headstone and got out. He grabbed the flowers and stood looking at the gravesite. He suddenly couldn't make his feet move forward.

_Come on Messer, you ain't afraid are ya?_

No he wasn't afraid of her grave; after all it was just a grave. He was afraid of feeling okay, he shouldn't feel okay, after all she'd only been gone a year. He took a step forward, and realized he was moving in the direction of her headstone. He let his feet take him there, his heart pounding and his hands sweating. He bent down, and put the flowers in the bronze vase that had been built into the gravestone.

_Aiden Burn_

_One of New York's finest _

_Beloved Friend_

_We'll never forget you_

_May 29__th__ 1979 - May 10__th__ 2006 _

He stood staring at the dates for awhile and then he surprised himself by speaking out loud.

"Hey Aide," he said softly.

"I can't believe it's been a year since…"

Wait why was he talking to her grave like he was a character in some tearjerker on TV?

"Well I guess since I'm talking to ya I better check into da loony bin, no."

"No Danny, you don't need the loony bin at least not anymore than usual."

A chill ran up his spine, and even though he didn't want to, he looked to his left and there she was, standing there with her long dark hair blowing in the wind.

"Hey how come you're not glowin," He asked.

"Ghosts don't glow, that's a Hollywood thing," she flung back at him with that crooked smile.

"Is that what you are, a ghost, or have I lost my mind?"

"Naw you ain't lost your mind Messer, just think of me as someone that watches over ya, or at least I did, ya don't need me any more."

"I don't," Danny said stupidly, still not believing she was there.

"No… you don't… you've got Lindsay. When ya talk ta her, tell her I kept up my end of the bargain."

"Wait… you made a bargain with her?"

"Yeah, she came back here one day last fall and asked me to look after you. She said she had some things to work out, and deal with, and she knew I'd look after you until she could take over and I have. She's somethin else Danny. She's smart, and funny, and strong and she don't take none of your shit."

Danny was flabbergasted, surely this was a dream and he would wake up and realize he hadn't left his apartment.

"You ain't dreaming Messer, so deal with it."

"Are you readin my mind?"

"No, but I know you Danny and I know what you're thinkin."

He couldn't believe this was happening, and yet on some level it made sense, after all he'd come her to talk to her and there she was.

"I don't know what ta say I…" He trailed off and felt his face getting hot.

"Danny Messer don't you dare get sentimental on me, you hear me."

"Yeah, okay but I'm sorry that I didn't call ya more often or -"

"Danny one of the things you realize when you're in my position is that old grudges and pay back and keeping score don't matter anymore. You were my best friend and I'm grateful for the time we had, I wish it could have been more but it was my time." She reached out a hand and he tried to touch her, but she was as unsubstantial as the wind.

"I love ya Aiden, I'm sorry I didn't tell ya that when you were alive."

"I know that Danny, now stop getting all mushy and tell me more about your Montana. Do you love her?"

"Yeah Aiden I do, very much."

"Why haven't ya told her yet?"

"What makes ya think I haven't told her?"

She put her hands on her hips and gave him that look that said "Get real Messer."

"Okay," he said. "You don't have to get mad, I know ya been watchin. I don't know why I haven't said it yet, I guess I'm scared, I ain't never told no one I love them before. "

"Ya just told me Messer."

"I know… but that's different, you're my best friend and -"

"Then let her be your best friend Danny. She loves you; she has ever since the day you two met. I know you feel the same."

"Yeah," he said. He was angry that tears were starting in his eyes.

"Then why are you still here go talk to her."

"Alright Aide ya don't have ta get bossy ya know."

"Yes I do, with you I do." She grinned at him and started to fade away.

"Wait Aiden," but she was gone. He turned and got into his SUV. He needed to get back to the city. He needed to tell a certain country girl how much he loved her.

"Thanks Aiden, I'll miss you." He started the car and drove away into the bright sun of a beautiful day.

_**  
**__  
_


End file.
